


Fear the 100

by orphan_account



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, Modern AU, lexark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's been two years since the virus first started. Alicia and her family have so far survived in a world where the dead have taken over when a girl who reminds her a bit of someone familiar shows up. Not being able to quite place this new girl, Alicia takes it upon herself to help her. Suddenly she begins to realize that the past two years may not have been exactly what they seemed.Alicia finds out her last name Clark wasn't a coincidence and although Ali, a program designed over a hundred years ago that destroyed the earth, was thought to have been destroyed by a girl named Clarke, she never was. Instead Ali destroyed the City of Lights and created a world that no one is intended to come back from or have any memory of the life they once led.





	Fear the 100

Alicia is now living in man made living quarters that almost resemble tents with about 200 others from around the U.S. They all live behind a circular wall that was built to protect them from the walkers. While many call it The Circle, some prefer to call it hell. Her mother, Madison, has learned to grow crops with other members in their group while her brother, Nick, started helping with upkeep and other things that need to be done within the wall. Meanwhile her step brother, Chris, has become one of the protectors. A group of men that protect their people from not just walkers but others trying to invade their society they built up from nothing and her step father, Travis, is the commander of the group delegating what needs to be done and keeping things together for their small community. Meanwhile Alicia has decided to join the Seekers much to her mothers dismay. The Seekers are a small group within the wall that goes out and searches for things that might be useful to their people. Fruits, vegetables, things that can be made into weapons, etc. Although it seems easy, none of the seekers are ever guaranteed to come back. But for some reason Alicia has the urge to stand up against the world instead of hide behind a wall.

 

EXT. THE CIRCLE - DAY (DAY 1)

Out of a small, stick made, tent shaped thing, also known as "A room", Alicia walks out with a sharpened piece of stick in her hand. There are many rooms around, some closer than others, inside an enormous wall made of different yet sturdy materials. In the room next to hers Madison hurries out behind Alicia.

 

MADISON

"Alicia!"

 

ALICIA continues walking.

 

ALICIA

"I have to go."

 

MADISON

"Can we at least talk about this. I don't think you should-"

 

ALICIA stops and turns to face MADISON.

 

ALICIA

"Mom, I'm tired of just sitting here. Maybe bandaging wounds and growing food fits some of you but- I don't know. For some reason, I feel like I need to be out there."

 

MADISON

"What if something happens?"

 

ALICIA

"I'll be fine. I have to go. They're opening the gates soon. Won't be much of a Seeker if I'm still behind these walls."

 

ALICIA walks away while MADISON looks worried.

 

 

EXT. OUTSIDE THE WALL - DAY 1 (LATER)

ALICIA walks past the gates with about eight others as the gates are closed behind her. EVERYONE is equipped with some sort of weapon in their hands. As they all split up into two, Alicia is stuck with Jason. A middle aged man she never really cared for. As their walking into a wooded area, suddenly a walker comes out behind them and takes a bite out of Jasons neck. Alicia turns around quickly and stabs the walker in the head leading to him falling over and dying. Jason who's bit is on the ground.

 

ALICIA

"I'm sorry but I don't have a choice."

 

ALICIA knowing JASON will turn into a Zombie, and for some reason has always having an issue with him that she couldn't explain, she quickly jabs her Froe (an object made of sharpened wood with a blade at the end) into his head killing him instantly. ALICIA tosses her weapon up, catches it, and keeps walking ready for anything that may come and trying not to show any fear. Through trees, bushes, and land, she gets to a tree that has a few oranges on it. As she opens her bag she reaches for an orange and puts it in. As she goes to grab the next one, a sound is heard. ALICIA stops moving to focus on the noise, suddenly feeling the presence of someone behind her. She turns around quickly ready to kill when -

 

TREVER

"Woah!"

 

ALICIA

(Annoyed) "Don't do that."

 

TREVER is another Seeker.

 

TREVER

"Do what?"

 

ALICIA

"Sneak up on me."

 

ALICIA reaches up for another orange.

 

TREVER

"Sorry didn't mean to."

 

TREVER watches ALICIA for a second.

 

TREVER (CONT'D)

"Where's Jason?"

 

ALICIA

"Dead. A walker got to him."

 

TREVER

"Damn... Well no one really liked him anyway."

 

ALICIA

"Do you need something?"

 

TREVER

"Saw you alone. Came to see if you needed anything."

 

ALICIA

"I'm fine."

 

ALICIA says nothing else obviously wanting to do her job and not socialize. At least not at the moment or with TREVER and TREVER realizes it.

 

TREVER

"Alright well I'll be with Carter."

 

ALICIA

(NOT CARING)" Alright. Thanks."

 

TREVER leaves through the trees. ALICIA leaves the tree after grabbing the last orange and continues walking through the forest when she hears someone walking as well. ALICIA looks behind her and there's no one. She continues and again hears someone walking. She stops and looks around her.

 

ALICIA  
"Trever? Trever go away."

The noise stops again. As ALICIA stops walking and hears a noise again she turns around to look behind her and nothing. Then she looks to the left of her and sees a figure with what looks like blond hair walk in the distance past a tree. With her weapon in hand and ready to use, she starts walking towards where she saw the figure. As she approaches with caution and a bit of fear, the girl pops out and grabs ALICIA from behind. With a quick move, ALICIA is on top of a her and holding the blue eyed beauty to the ground with one hand and the froe in the other. Obviously seeing this girl is not a walker, ALICIA still isn't sure about who she is or if she's part of another group that kills others for supplies, food, and property in order to keep their own community safe.

 

ALICIA:

"Who are you?"

 

THE GIRL who opens her mouth as if she's about to speak is too startled to say anything. Afterall there is a blade really close to her face.

 

ALICIA (CONT'D):

"Answer me." (ALICIA takes a second before asking.) "What's your name?"

 

Trying not to get killed by this almost familiar stranger, the girl finally answers.

 

GIRL:

"Look I won't hurt you. I have no where to go and I haven't seen anyone who isn't dead for awhile now-"

 

ALICIA is listening but still waiting for an answer.

 

GIRL:

"Shit."

 

THE GIRL pushes ALICIA off of her revealing a zombie that was right behind her. In an instance the zombie is on top of her about to take a bite when suddenly it's killed. From behind the zombie that THE GIRL is rolling off of her we see that she stabbed it in the head with a fallen spear shaped branch. Everything happens in a matter of seconds. ALICIA and THE GIRL get up. Their eyes meet.

 

GIRL:

"Elyza Lex. Nice to meet you."

 

(End of scene. More to come. Thanks for reading!)


End file.
